Knight's Armor
The knight's main armor sets are available from three places: Blacksmith, Arena Shop, and Crypt Shop. The Blacksmith's armor sets are synthesizable every 10 levels starting at level 20, and require a broken item and crystaloids. The armor in the Arena Shop require certain honor levels and insignia to purchase, and become available every 10 levels starting at level 35. The Crypt Shop uses crypt tokens and requires the player to have completed a certain floor level to be able to purchase the armor. With the addition of patch 1.4.5, players now have the ability to make an armor piece "Legendary". Making an armor piece Legendary allows the player to enchant it several more times, increasing the overall stat boost. As of the current patch, there are now five sets of equipment to synthesize in the blacksmith: Novice Equipment, Novice Equipment Legend, Advanced Equipment, Advanced Equipment Legend, and Knighthood Equipment. Novice Equipment can be forged at level 10; the following sets can be synthesized every 20 levels, with the exception of Knighthood Equipment, which can be synthesized after Class Advancement. In addition, rings and trinkets are now synthesizeable in the blacksmith. All other equipment have been removed. See here for the old equipment sets. Blacksmith Armor The armor obtained from the Blacksmith will be the player's main PvE sets. Each complete set gives the player bonus damage on each attack and extra rage after each action. In order to synthesize a piece of equipment, the player must have a certain number of crystaloids and the matching armor piece from the previous set; for example, creating the Holy King's Axe will required the Apollo's Sword Legend. The number and level of crystaloids required to synthesize a piece of equipment increases with the level set. Set Bonus Lv. 10 & Lv. 30 Apollo's Armor Set *(2) Damage Dealt +1000 *(4) Bonus 10 rage points after each attack Arena Shop The Arena Shop is where the knight will acquire their PvP sets. The equipment sets here give bonuses to endurance, minimum rage, and armor penetration. The equipment becomes available at level 35, and then every 10 levels after. In order to purchase the armor, the player needs insignias, which are won in arena combat and battleground. To wear some of the armor, the player must have a certain honor title. As of the current patch, all Arena Shop Armor has been removed and is no longer obtainable; see here for former Arena Shop Armor. Crypt Shop The equipment obtained from the crypt shop is rings and jewelry. These equipment give bonus reductions to critical damage recieved and rage consumption. The equipment becomes available at level 20, and then every 10 levels after. To purchase the equipment from the crypt store, the player must get crypt tokens, and reach certain floors of the Forgotten Catacombs. As of the current patch, all Crypt Shop equipment is now synthesizeable and are no longer availabe in the Crypt Shop; see here for former Crypt Shop Armor. Bonus Armor The following armor was made available to knights as a special promotion. Set Bonus (Lv 20 Divine) Divine Judgement *Crit damage reduced by 5% Read More Mage's Armor Archer's Armor